


五十万换媳妇

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 3





	五十万换媳妇

女子二中

01

“五十万！我妈花这个价钱把我丢进这个学校的时候可没告诉我，还会有体检这种环节！”

张九龄坐在奶茶店里搅动着杯子里的冰块，在郭麒麟投来怜悯目光的时候，心如止水地说道。他为了表现自己的平静，还把刚刚溅到桌子上的饮料擦掉，毁灭了证据。

“体检不是为了预防各种各样的疾病嘛，人家学校当然要做这些。”郭麒麟拍了拍张九龄的肩膀劝慰他。

“那是五十万啊，够我花上好一阵子了！”

“所以你妈妈为什么要把你送进女子二中来？”郭麒麟挠了挠头。张九龄长得是很可爱，从小被大人捏着脸长大的，笑起来还能够看到小虎牙。要不是肤色不占优势不能够尽情打扮，家里人早就把他当女儿养了。

为什么进女子二中，还花了五十万？

“你问我妈去啊！”张九龄捂着脸一阵哀嚎，就像丢了钱一样。不过也差不多，如果张九龄被检查出来不是女生，不就等于是白瞎了那五十万吗？

“你帮我想想办法啊，大林！”郭麒麟瞪着眼，甩着郭麒麟的胳膊，“你忍心看我被退学吗，我凭借着我高超的伪装技巧，好不容易撑到现在，我不能因为一次体检就毁掉我的未来啊。大林啊你看看我吧。”

.........

“说来，我有个表弟，好像是你们学校的医生。或许，你去找找他看他能不能帮你？”郭麒麟堵住了自己的耳朵，安抚着表面上心如止水但每说一句话都是感叹句结尾的张九龄。

“他叫什么！”

“王九龙。”

02

女子二中的围栏不是开玩笑的，但是身为女子二中的一霸，张九龄就没把这些看在眼里。这些东西对张九龄来说形同虚设。

他凭借着自己的美色打听到了校医分配的宿舍，趁着月色直接撬开了学校宿舍的锁。这些事情张九龄常做，这些破锁根本锁不住他。

王九龙医生的宿舍干干净净的，这样的整洁让张九龄自愧不如。但是羞愧只有两秒，他站在客厅里很快就听见了从卧室里走出来震惊地指着他的王九龙。

“你看什么看，没见过这么好看的人吗？”张九龄挥起拳头假装要揍王九龙，这一招还真好使，王九龙下意识地就抱住了头。

这个医生看起来就很好欺负的样子，长得也好看。张九龄走上前去摸着王九龙的腰就把人搂到我自己怀里，甩了甩自己的刘海很酷地冲王九龙挑了挑眉。

“那个，你别怕呀，我是来请你帮忙的。”

不知道王九龙用了什么味道的沐浴露，太香了。张九龄一边解释着自己为什么来，一边把手伸进王九龙的衣摆里。他把嘴巴贴在王九龙的脖子上，告诉王九龙现在吃亏的是他，他牺牲了自己的身体来色诱王九龙来了。

“医生，你别发抖啊。”张九龄感觉到被自己压在地上的人浑身在颤抖着，像是很怕自己的样子。他认认真真地捧着脸，看着王九龙，“医生，我很好看的，你多看看我几眼，我是女子二中的学生。”

“你是男的。”王九龙咬着唇，抬起腿来踢了踢张九龄的裤裆，“你这里硬起来了。”

妈的，硬起来怪谁啊。

张九龄抓着王九龙的腿直接把它们分开，自己挪了两步就挺着腰对着王九龙的屁股乱戳。有洞就戳进去，现在不是柔情蜜意的时候，张九龄是来求王九龙办事的。

“医生，我求你的那件事，你听到了吗？”

“嗯……”还真的被张九龄找到洞口戳进去了，王九龙紧紧抓着张九龄的肩膀，疼得眼泪汪汪的，“你刚刚和我说了什么事？”

我靠。

03

快要体检的前两天，张九龄还是不放心。那个王九龙看起来白白净净的样子，可是好像听不懂人话。张九龄那天把他压在身下做了好几次，王九龙除了哭就是哭。

一开始可能真的是因为疼，可是后来好像是因为爽。

真是没用啊，张九龄摸了摸自己的裤裆，一想到王九龙就有反应，一定也不矜持。还是怪那个医生，他太紧了。

“你啊你。”张九龄拿书挡住了自己的裤裆，并以每个月都要来的那么几天作为理由，跑去了校医院。毕竟他抱着书的样子真的有那么几分真实。

校医室是只有王九龙一个人当班。张九龄在经过前面几个小护士的障碍之下，走进屋子里第一件事就是反锁。脸上的痛苦表情哪里还在，张九龄拉开椅子把脚搭上去，大爷一样地看着王九龙。

“嗨，还记不记得我了？”

王九龙穿着白大褂，看着冲自己打招呼的张九龄，勾着唇笑了笑：“不认识。”

“这就是你的不对了。”张九龄的气势立刻弱了下来，他转到桌子里面捏着王九龙的肩膀，“医生啊，九龙啊，你体会一下我的苦楚。我妈妈花了好多好多的钱把我送进来的，如果暴露了，我会死的。”

“你知道我的名字？”王九龙推开张九龄的手，红着脸看他，“谁告诉你的？”

...........

张九龄沉思了几秒，觉得不能出卖兄弟郭麒麟：“你工牌上写的呀。”

“对了，你到底有没有听我讲话啊？”

再一次被干哭，王九龙觉得自己很没有面子。可是张九龄真的太能干了，回回撞着他的敏感点，让他只能抱着张九龄靠着冰凉的桌子。

张九龄一边撞还一边说：“你哭什么呀，上次你也哭。你知不知道，你一哭下面就咬得我好紧。宝贝儿，你好缠人啊。”

王九龙伸出手来捂住了张九龄的嘴，一个臭念书的，怎么这样。书都读到狗肚子里面去了吗，跟那些混社会的小霸王一样，就喜欢调戏人。

“哎哟，你别哭了。”张九龄心软地亲了亲王九龙的眼睛，“你这样我会心疼的，可是我的老二它忍不住啊。”

好在张九龄也不是不负责任的人，穿上裤子清理战场的事情他全包了。王九龙扣着裤子的松紧带，把白大褂重新穿起来。

“你妈把你送女子二中来，是怕你以后找不到媳妇儿吗？”王九龙好奇地发问，把桌子上的材料找出来改了几笔。

“我不乱搞的。”正在清理现场的张九龄停住了手，看着王九龙，“我睡你是为了我妈给我花的五十万，我牺牲了身体色诱你。”

“要说娶媳妇，我娶你还有点可能。”

手里握着的笔顿了顿，王九龙的脸飞上了不易察觉的红晕。他转过头看着向自己走过来的张九龄，后退了两步坐在了椅子上。

“其实吧，要结婚也不是不可能。”张九龄说完这句话自己也觉得脸红，他真的难得脸红，从小到大也没怎么害羞过。

张九龄捧着王九龙的脸，飞快地亲了一口：“你没有男朋友吧？”

“没有。”

“那就成。”

04

王九龙放假回家的时候郭麒麟才想起来张九龄求他帮忙的事情。看起来应该是学校体检过了，郭麒麟咳了两声，好让自己看起来不那么明显。

“放假了？”

“对啊，表哥，怎么了？”王九龙正低头找着什么东西，听见郭麒麟跟他讲话，便抬起头来。

不知道是不是郭麒麟的错觉，他觉得王九龙若隐若现的胸口，好像有草莓的痕迹。

“啊，就是问问，你们学校体检没检查出什么奇怪的事情来吧？”

“当然没有，也不是很重要。”王九龙摆了摆手，他想了想又抬起头来，“对了表哥，你和张九龄，认识吗？”

“不认识！”郭麒麟立刻否认，声调都高了好几度，“张九龄是谁，和我没关系。”

“啊，那是有点可惜，还想介绍你们认识的。”王九龙叹了口气。

可惜，为什么可惜？郭麒麟摸不着头脑，他觉得有必要找张九龄问一问，王九龙为什么会突然提到张九龄。

手机消息一响，是郭麒麟的短信。张九龄划开一看，是在问自己体检过没过关。他长叹了一口气，叼着烟回了郭麒麟的信息。

“还是暴露了。”

“什么，为什么会暴露？”

隔着屏幕张九龄都能够感觉到郭麒麟的震惊和不可思议，他把烟捻灭，抱着手机心虚地回着消息。

“因为结婚需要户口本，就暴露了。”

郭麒麟直接一个电话打了过来：“张九龄你什么意思，你要结婚，和谁，王九龙？”

“嗯……我就觉得，你表弟挺好的。他也同意了，就去登记结婚了。”

“五十万呢？张九龄，你他妈口口声声告诉我不能暴露，不能白瞎了的那五十万呢！”

“哎，你就当我花五十万换了个媳妇吧。”

“我他妈要你去找我表弟是为了找他当媳妇儿的吗，像话吗，像话吗！”

这还是郭麒麟第一次体会到了赔了夫人又折兵是什么滋味。

Fin


End file.
